


Mrs. Robinson

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, Discovery Kink, F/M, Marathon Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a weekend trip to visit his mom. It's rare for them to have this much time alone, and they make sure to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Robinson

“Yeah Mom. You bet. I’ll talk to Lis and call you later, okay? Love you, too. Bye.” 

 

“Talk to me about what?” Lisa asks with a knowing grin, swinging her load of groceries onto the table. Dean digs in right away, helping her put away everything as he always does. 

 

“Mom needs some work done. There’s a leak in the roof after that last storm, she thinks some of the shingles got torn loose. I wanna get up there and take a look at it before winter hits,” Dean explains as he shuffles cans around in the cupboard. “Was thinking maybe next weekend? If you think you can manage the fort on your own.” He says the last with a grin, laughing when the expected punch in the arm comes without fail. 

 

“You better not be suggesting you’re the captain of this ship, mister.” 

 

“No, ma’am.” Dean drags her into a kiss, warming all over when he can feel her smile against his mouth. 

 

* * *

 

Dean swings a duffle bag over his shoulder, picking up his tool box with the opposite hand. “I’ll be home by Monday unless the roof is worse than I think. Caleb said he’ll watch the shop. If you need anything, I’ll have my cell and Mom’s number-” 

 

“-is and has been in my cell since we got engaged. Go on, Mr. Handyman, I got this,” Lisa teases, shooing him out the door. Dean manages to give Ben an affectionate ruffle before heading out. 

 

The Impala purrs like a kitten as he backs her down the drive, an old comforting sound. Mom had insisted that Dean take her after Dad died, too many memories buried in her leather. She drives a “sensible” car now, something that Sammy helped her pick out and that both of them helped her pay for. 

 

It’s a long drive from Cicero to Lawrence, but Dean prefers the freedom of the road over the horror that is flying. Dad’s box of rock tapes still rests under the passenger’s seat, and the sound of AC/DC helps him burn through the miles. 

 

The sun is going down by the time he pulls into the quiet suburban neighborhood he grew up in. A few sprinklers are going on various lawns, the dregs of summer still enough to keep the grass green and growing. Only downstairs lights are on when he pulls into the drive, but the porch light flicks on as he pads up the steps. 

 

“Dean,” Mary smiles, pushing the door open and pulling her oldest son in a tight hug. 

 

“Hey, Mom.” Dean drops his duffle to the floor, so he can wrap his arms around his mother. Stepping in further, he kicks the door shut and presses their mouths together. He sweeps one hand up her waist, cupping her breast through the soft cotton of her tee and the fabric of her bra. 

 

“Someone’s eager,” Mary pulls away to say, soft smile on her face. “You hungry?” She slips out of his arms then, heading for the kitchen and fully expecting him to follow. 

 

There’s roast and vegetables and apple pie waiting, and Dean eats his fill as they catch up. Mary subs at the local elementary when she’s not on-shift at daycare, and Dean eats up her happy chatter as she talks about the little ones she cares for. In return, he tells her about the garage, how work has picked up enough that Lisa was able to quit the grocery store and go back to full time at the yoga studio. Ben’s doing good in school, all A’s and B’s, and Sam’s testing the waters to see if he can get partner at a firm. It’s all good talk; Dean loves to see his mom happy, loves how bright her smile is these days. 

 

Mary insists on washing the dishes, snorting a little when Dean wraps his arms around her from behind. His hardness presses against her, present but not demanding. The curtains are closed as they always are at night, so there’s no fear of the neighbors seeing a thing. 

 

It’s easy enough for Dean to get her jeans undone and a slip a hand inside. She’s damp, curly hair soft against his fingers as he pets over her. Gently, he parts her lips with two fingers, dipping a third between to circle her clit. Dean can feel her moan, the way she clenches her thighs as he teases and rubs. He can’t quite get his fingers inside at this angle, but he knows her enough to have her shaking apart in a matter of minutes. Mary slumps back in his hold, petting his forearm in praise until she can catch her breath. 

 

“Impatient,” she breathes as she turns in his arms, leaning up to kiss him hard and palming his cock through his jeans. “Upstairs?” 

 

“Mm, yeah.” 

 

Dean doesn’t think the dirty thrill of fucking his mother in his parents’ bed will ever fade. He watches her undress as he undoes his own buttons, admiring pale skin and soft curves. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Mom,” he says softly, stepping out of his jeans. He gathers her up and falls into bed so that she’s on top, blonde hair falling around them. Her cheeks are pink, and her body soft against his. She looks like an angel. 

 

Mary slides up his body, just enough that they can kiss, enough that she can grip his cock and sink down on it. She’s warm and wet inside, so wet from want and the orgasm he already gave her. Her breasts sway as she rides him with slow rolls of her hips, all of her experience showing in moments like this. Dean lays back to watch and admire, only moving enough to keep her from doing all of the work. 

 

“Such a good boy for me, baby. You feel so good, so thick.” Dean shivers while his mom talks, hands gripping her hips to help her move. They’re almost always quiet, sheer habit from years trying not to get caught by Sam or Lisa or whatever guests happened to be around, so dirty talk is a rarity. 

 

Mary grabs Dean’s wrists, sliding his hands up to her chest. He kneads her breasts carefully, pinching and rolling her nipples in turn. They tug slightly from him as she goes up, stealing sharp sounds from her mouth at the quick bites of pain  when he hangs on. 

 

She tightens around him, pussy squeezing him more the closer she gets. Dean drops a hand to dip his thumb to her clit, rubbing steadily in quick circles and groaning when she flutters around him. Her orgams is every bit as beautiful as she is, head tipping back to highlight her throat as she rides him through it. 

 

“Come on, baby. Come for Mommy, okay?” Dean whimpers, soft and low as his hips jerk, pushing his cock deep inside as he floods his mother’s pussy with come. 

 

“Jesus, Mom,” he murmurs as she slides off, cuddling up to his side. “Who taught you to talk like that?” 

 

“The internet is a very educational place,” she quips, tweaking his nipple when he laughs. 

 

* * *

 

A full weekend means there’s plenty of time for sex. Dean talks Mary into her favorite pieces of lingerie just so he can take her out of them - or fuck her in them. They christen a few more surfaces, like the kitchen island and the window seat, both of them getting off on the neighbors who are just outside. 

 

“Anybody could see, Mom. Could just look right in and see your son deep in your pussy, filling you up with come,” Dean leans down to whisper in her ear. He’s got his hands around her hips, tugging her back onto his cock to get as deep as possible as he fucks her in front of the living room window. Gauzy curtains don’t provide much cover, and Mr. Lawson is out in his front yard right now, just visible as he putters around with his flowers. 

 

Mary moans loud at the words, using the little leverage she has to shove back against Dean, taking him in that much harder, deeper. He smiles at the implication. 

 

“You like that? Like the idea of having your little boy’s cock in you for all the neighbors to see? Want them to see how your pretty tits sway when when I fuck you?” Mary comes hard, loud cry tearing from her lips and Dean lets his mingle with hers. He pushes her down when he realizes Mr. Lawson is looking toward the house, both of them holding still until the old man continues with his work. 

 

“Bad boy,” she chastises, slapping his thigh. She’s almost dizzy with adrenaline and pleasure as she rolls over, and Dean smiles wide when she spreads her legs. “Clean up your mess, since you’ve got such a dirty mouth.” 

 

Dean shivers and drops between her thighs, eager mouth lapping up every bit of them both as his mom sighs, petting his hair gently. 


End file.
